fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Legend: Distortion Brands
Brands A Brand (ブランド) is the general term that identifies the distinctive product of a company. In the Aikatsu! universe, the term "brand" is used to describe the company in which the Aikatsu! franschise cards are from. Each brand is based on one of the four idol types: Cute, Cool, Sexy, or Pop and from there create designs with themes and styles unique to that brand. There are currently 11 known brands that are in use in the universe of Aikatsu Legend: Distortion. Cool brands Nightmarish Wonderland Nightmarish Wonderland (ナイトマーリッシュワンダーランド) Is a cool type brand that takes classic fairytales and puts a gothic twist on them to show the untouched truth of how things truly are! The top designer is Kyu and it is the preferred brand of Haruka Suzume (ALD) and Aya Asami. ---- Antique heart Antique Heart (アンティークハー) Is a cool type brand that focuses on a streampunk, yet Victorian style. It's full of gears, long dresses and mystery. The top designer of the brand is Hibiku Okudan and is the preferred brand of Fumiko Oshiro. ---- Cute Brands Starlit lies Starlit Lies Is a Cute-Type brand focused on creating dresses in the image of the stars and combining the light and the dark. The top designers of the brand are Hosha and Noelia. Starlit lies in the preferred brand of Sigmund Corvus and Ai Akihito. ---- Frilly Truths Frilly Truths is a Cute-type brand focused on frills and making your heart pound with excitement! Everything in this brand is clean and pearly, 'perfect' one could say! With slight a slight genetic and DNA aesthetic this brand is truly an interesting one. It's designers have not been shown yet, but it is used by Miyu Misaki and Pecha Nishimura! ---- Aquatic Aporia Aquatic Aporia is a cute-type brand focused on melodies, music, class and all types of water! Whether it be rivers, lakes, oceans, creeks, seas, anything! This brand has got it covered! From dresses based of icy rivers that are frozen, to diving kit for those in the hot seas of Alola this brand has it all. The top designer is none other than the famous coordinator Tojo Karen and the brand is currently used by the idol Cecilia Agnes. ---- Berry Agricultura Berry Agricultura is a Cute-type brand created and mused by Pecha Nishimura! The brand focuses mainly on farm clothes and all the coords in the brand have a very earthy feel to them. Crops and nature are a big part of this brand along with influence from old Galarian fashion! Notable for being the first brand that one of the underground idols made on their own. ---- Pop Brands Everlasting Bloom Everlasting Bloom is a Pop-type brand that is hyper focused on two concepts, time and alternative dimensions and plants. The brand is rather psychedelic in its coords, with wacky patterns while still maintaining a certain elegance and uniform to every coord with the neat clock motifs. This brand's top designer is Hiro Hinata and the current muses of the brand are the protagonist Uso Tsuki and the idol Ailey Sugar. ---- Crayon Spring Crayon Spring is a Pop-type brand focused on school uniforms and the nostalgia of being a student mixed with an explosion of art supplies and creativity. The brand is very out there and aims to inspire a spark in whoever looks upon the chaotic coords that emerge from this brand. The designer of the brand is yet to be confirmed, however the two idols who use this brand are Cai Mini and Frizz. Hiro Hinata also formerly used this brand. Sexy Brands Bewitching Arachnid Bewitching Arachnid is a sexy-type brand focused on insects, specifically spiders. The brand also has a light witchcraft theme, the coords aim to hypnotise all those who lay eyes on them- or get them caught in a spell of seduction. This brand was formerly used by the Idol Hotaru Kana, however now it is used by Kimiko Narumi.